


Drunken Embarrassment

by YomiNoKura



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiNoKura/pseuds/YomiNoKura
Summary: You have no shame.





	Drunken Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote out this blurb really quick! Happy New Year's!
> 
> If you want to request a fic, feel free to send it at my tumblr!
> 
> drewtanakaenthusiast.tumblr.com

All of you are buzzed tonight.

Prompto started hiccuping a couple hours ago, while Noctis has been stumbling every time he got up. Gladio and you had been singing numerous songs a capella, swaying lightly as you hold up your cups. Ignis is silent, just watching the scene fold before him as the rest of you rang in the new year. You had a slight blush from all of the booze hitting you, turning more and more pink as Ignis watched you.

“Lost my heart~ To the dawn,” you sing off-key with Gladio, attempting to dance and failing majorly. Turning to Ignis, you reach out your hand for him to take to get up and dance with you. He takes your hand as you tug him up and the two of you started to sway around the room. Midnight had come and gone, but that didn’t mean anyone was sober.

You laugh along with the others as Ignis sees up close how happy you are. While you were sober, you weren’t any kind of actual joking, but you did have a sense of humor when the joke was funny. But tonight you had let lose and began to mess around with booze with your friends. Ignis had to admit, outside of your Crownsguard outfit and dressed in a black shirt and high-waisted shorts under an oversized jacket with multiple embroidered patches was a refreshing look.

“Won’t you help me find it please?” you sing on-tune for the first time in the last hour. Your eyes are still incredibly focused as you continue to dance along with Ignis. The song was meant to be romantic, making Ignis feel like he wanted to curl up and disappear from how you were looking at him while dancing drunkenly. Thank the gods the five of you weren’t in public. “Maybe it’s magic… Maybe it’s not.” you start crowing. “But I know that tonight’s all that we got.” you lean up to Ignis, snuggling into his warm body.

He had a growing crush on you over the last few years of knowing you. Puberty made you go from his childhood friend to someone that seemed to be crush material. Your soft features scrunched up in training almost made him an unfocused mess every time the two of you sparred against each other.

Maybe it was time to be bold.

Gripping your hand and placing a hand on the small of your back, he starts to actually guide you to dance. The song is almost over, but that doesn’t matter once he’s done.

Your face is beet-red from embarrassment, not from the alcohol as the rest of the chocobros start hooting at the two of you. “I- I-”

“Happy New Year.” he murmurs. “Now stop drinking for tonight.”

You nod, and in the morning, waking up early to cook breakfast. Ignis slipped behind you, leaning over your shoulder. “I’m guess you remember last night, huh?” you chuckle, flipping an egg onto a plate.

“I might, I might not.” he states passively as you continue to focus on cooking. “Would you believe that we did something?”

“Are you implying you wanted to kiss me last night?” you tease. “That would’ve been a great New Year’s present.”

He grabs your shoulders, spinning you around and giving you a peck on the forehead. His lips felt soft, and you wanted to melt into the floor before you screamed in surprise. He shushes you as you hide into his chest in embarrassment. He picks up your spatula, and starts cooking as you’re avoided looking into his eyes.

Happy New Year’s indeed.


End file.
